Chicken Soup for the CATS Lovers Soul
by SnowChaser
Summary: A cute combonation of one-shots starring the characters of CATS. Read the Authors Note for more details.
1. Pounce Tag

**A/N: Okay, all. I managed to get a second wind for writing! This is another CATS fic, only this one is different from my others. I decided to write a story for everyone! These are just short one-shots that really have nothing to do with the others. The first few I will write from my imagination. However! If you would like to see one of your favorite pairings have an appearance, just write their names in the review, and their descriptions if they are one of your own characters (and personality too, if possible), and I will write you a one-shot about them. And it doesn't have to be romance! Or, if you'd like to write a story yourself, just email me the story and give me permission to post it in "Chicken Soup for the CATS Lovers Soul", and I will give you proper credit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of CATS. But I do own the idea for this story.**

**Summary: This is a pointless piece of fluff to get the ball rolling. Pouncival hates kiss chase, until he gets to play it firsthand...**

_**Pounce Tag**_

"What are we going to play?" The diminutive white, black and brown male asked, his whole body quivering with pent-up energy. Out of the kittens, he was the most energetic of the males, hence his name. Pouncival.

"Let's play kiss chase!" Electra, the more domineering of the princesses, suggested. Currently, she was cuddled into Tumblebrutus, purring softly.

"Okay!" Jemimma, the smallest and prettiest of the group agreed instantly.

"Sure," Tumble muttered.

"I guess..." Asparagus, a large orange and brown male replied hesitantly.

"What's kiss chase?" A small white, orange and brown tabby asked.

"No way! That's gross!" Pounce refused, sticking his nose in the air. "That's a dumb game. Who wants to kiss a princess?"

"How about we play pounce tag instead?

The motion was received greatly by the entire kitten group, and, within moments, it was determined that Jemmima was it. She counted to ten, then sprang after the nearest player.

"Tag! You're it!" The small scarlet and black princess leapt out of reach after tagging, causing the rust princess to glare.

"Not fair, Jemi! You're smaller than we are!" Electra scowled prettily, before whirling on a pretty white, orange and brown tabby. The tabby, Etcetera, had just enough sense to leap out of the way. But not enough sense to cease her laughter, which made her easier to find. The rust princess took careful aim and pounced, her paw landing on the tabby's tail. "You're it!"

"I am?" Cettie blinked a few times, then turned to the nearest kitten. The brown eye patch gave away the brown, black and white patched male, and made her giggle again. "Pouncie, what are we playing?"

Pouncival sighed and shook his head, making the very dramatic action of rolling his eyes before placing a paw on the tabby's shoulder. "We're playing the game Electra said to play, Cettie."

"We are?" The white tabby blinked again, then reached up in a lightning quick move and kissed him full on the mouth. "You're it!" She darted away, still quick, leaving a bewildered tom in her wake.

"Cettie? We're not playing kiss chase!" the tom called out after her. But she was nowhere to be found. Neither were any of the others.

However, suddenly kiss chase wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. By the Light of the Silvery Moon

A/N: Okay, okay! Here's the request from Chimalmaht. The title is actually an old folk song, which I found fitting, since Munkus is a silver tabby. (hee! I own a silver tabby now! And he's cute!) So... without further ado, here's the story. And, I'll warn you, it's a bit short. But very moving.

Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, Munkus or Deme. But I do own a silver tabby named Romeo. And this story is written purely for fun, not money.

Summary: Deme and Munkus have a 'talk'.

_**By the Light of the Silvery Moon**_

"Deme?" A voice spoke from behind the cardboard flap that served as a door, causing the small black and gold queen to start suddenly. But this voice was soft and kind, not deep and frightening. It conjured up only good feelings, not bad ones. Munkustrap.

"Come in, Munk," she called, trying bravely to fight off the tremble in her voice, and failing miserably. Even as the tall silver tabby eased through the flap, she took a few nervous swallows to try the calm herself.

"Deme... you were crying in your sleep again. I was on my rounds, and heard you crying. The sound broke my heart. What's wrong, little love?" He butted his forehead against hers, purring softly as he had at the jellicle ball just over a year ago. The small queen, in turn, ran her cheek along his, adding her own soft purr to his.

"Munk... you know what he.... What Mac did to me," she began in halting sentences. "He took my innocence... made me his queen... made me hurt you and Old Deuteronomy. Made the whole blasted tribe hate me because of what he made me become..."

"Deme," the silver tabby began, only to have his mate press her paw to his mouth in an attempt to silence him.

"No... don't. I'm dirty, Munk. You deserve someone pure and innocent... not soiled like me. Someone like Victoria," she whispered. The pure white queen was young, but not that young. Yet... Vicki had her own beau to flaunt. The conjurer seemed to have an interest in her lately. But... no. Demeter wouldn't dwell on that right now. She had to get Munkustrap out of here, now, before she ended up doing something foolish. Like getting attached to him all over again.

"Demeter... I love you. There's nothing there that cannot be forgiven. He used you, little love. He used everybody in this tribe, but you most of all. Deme, I would die for you. Why won't you let me love you?" Hurt in the silver and black toms voice had begun to rise.

He honestly loved her, she realized. And, in that moment, it was like a dam breaking. In a rush, she threw herself against his chest, burying her face into his thick fur, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. In response, strong arms tightened around her, as one hand rubbed soothingly over her back. The other continued to hold her close.

"Oh, Munk, I'm sorry. I love you so much it hurts... I'm sorry..."

The silver tabby cuddled his mate closer, purring lovingly, before realizing that there was nothing to forgive. "No... I don't forgive you, for there's nothing to forgive."

"I love you..."

"And I you, little love."


	3. And there's nothing at all to be done ab...

A/N: Chapter Three already? Wow. That didn't take long. Anywho... this one's for Krissy4. For being so awesome with reviewing my story. Here's MungoJerrie and RumpleTeazer. I'll probably be doing another Jerrie/Teazer, so this one has them as siblings. And their accent is rather difficult to write, which is why this installment took so darn long!

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. If I did, people wouldn't need to wonder if Jerrie and Teazer are mates or siblings. I do own the plot. And a big thing of maple syrup. But, sadly, I don't own the two troublemakers!

Summary: Our favorite duo find themselves in a sticky situation.

_**There's Nothing at all to be Done About That!**_

The house was deathly quiet, except for an occasional snore from the upstairs bedroom, clearly signaling that night had fallen, and the whole household was at peace. From the cook, to the servants, to the master and mistress of the house, everyone was asleep. Except...

"Cor', th' 'ouse is so... so..." a petite tiger queen blinked, hearing something, then whirled on her brother, pouncing him playfully. "'Ello, ducks!"

"Tezah! Ya gaive me th' willies, ya did!" Her equally striped brother groused before pushing her off and brushing down his fur. "Niow... wy ain't th' 'umans about?"

"Oi don' raightly know, ducks. Maiybe we should 'ave ourselves a looksie," the queen replied, brushing her forehead against her brothers.

"Goo' ideah, luv!" The male was, to say the least, enthusiastic. Both leapt gracefully from the floor to the nearest kitchen chair, then onto the table. Both were exploring (which, to these two cats meant deciding what was valuable and what wasn't) when the small queen caught a whiff of something sweet.

"Wat's dat, Jerrie?" She looked puzzled, and, being the somewhat dim individual that she was, pawed at the source of the smell. Which seemed to be a funny shaped bottle...

"Oi don' raightly know, Teazah." The male replied, only ceasing his explorations when the bottle fell over and spilled some of the sweet-smelling stuff onto his coat. It seemed to be a brown liquid, but...

"Blimey, Jerrie, it taistes good!" The small queen began to use her rough tongue to groom her brother's thick coat. He in turn began to purr softly, and took the time to taste a small sample of the liquid.

"Yoah raight, luv!" The male exclaimed, then leapt onto the bottle, squirting the stuff all over the table. He began to lap at it, only to hear a soft shriek from his sister. "Wat is it, luv?"

"Eet won' go awaiy," the small queen exclaimed, her bright green eyes turning from playful to annoyed in the blink of an eye. She tried in vain to lift her paws from the table, only to find that they were stuck to the sticky brown liquid. It was around the same time when a scarlet queen poked her head in through an open window, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, Tugger, you were right!" She spoke in a sultry, but breathless voice, as if she was trying her hardest to refrain from laughing. In response, a blonde 'leopard' cat popped up beside the beautiful scarlet beauty, his own blue eyes merry.

"I knew it! Nobody can resist the call of that stuff my humans get every year from America! I guess this proves that everyone loves maple syrup!"

Needless to say, the two tigers had their paws full for the rest of the night; both cleaning themselves, the table... and plotting revenge on the sultry duo who had plotted their downfall of the night.


	4. All Alone in the Moonlight

A/N: Okie. Here's the Alonzo/Cassie one. And, yes, I will be doing a couple Misto stories! SnowChaser, my original character, has a slight tie to Misto. (And not as a mate, either. But that's in a later story! This one's for K.K Cat)

Disclaimer: Dude... it's obvious I don't own CATS. If I did, Chaser would be one of the "extras" because she's so darn cute!

Summary: Alonzo and Cassandra finally realize they're meant for each other.

_**All Alone in the Moonlight**_

The sun had long since set, and though night had fallen, the junkyard had only just begun to come to life. And, all too soon, it seemed that the respective couples were pairing off. The young black and white tom, Alonzo, sighed again as he watched them.

Munkus and Deme. That couple didn't surprise him at all. Nor did Misto and Victoria, the young white queen who had only recently come to the junkyard. Bombalurina and Skimbleshanks, however, did surprise him. But no matter how surprising that was, the next couple only served to haunt him.

The beautiful Burmese was held securely by the lanky Maine Coon, only she didn't look too happy about it. Her moonlit blue eyes were flashing, and it didn't take a mind reader to see what was going on. The flirtatious Tugger had begun to flirt, leaving Cassandra out in the cold. Even when couples began to dance, Tugger left her behind to dance with the sultry scarlet queen; making the Burmese the only one without a partner.

She looked so beautiful... and so forlorn in the dim light that the black and white's heart clenched. How dare that... that... fiend leave her all alone in the moonlight! Without really registering what was going on, the tom strode over to the queen he'd loved for more than a year, and gently ran a hand over her back.

"Cassie?" Without warning, she spun and buried her face in his thick fur, holding onto him as if for dear life. Even though she was crying, she continued to fit her lips to his, leaving him breathless and... "Cassie, this isn't a good idea."

"Oh, Bast, Alonzo! Everything's going wrong... everything is wrong. Tugger hates me... nobody thinks I'm good..."

"I think you're good," the male said quietly. But she was so hysterical, she couldn't hear him.

"They say I'm too stuck up! I'm not... I'm just shy..." She dropped her head, exhausted, onto the male's black and white chest, still crying softly. His arms tightened around her protectively, and he instinctively began to purr.

"Cassie... you're good, and pretty, and smart... they're just jealous. And there's more... I... I love you, Cassandra." There, he'd said it. Let her do what she would with it.

Blue eyes widened, then filled with even more tears. "Oh, Alonzo. I've loved you ever since the Jellicle Ball last year. I just thought you didn't want me..."

Their tails entwined, then their lips met. And, the entire tribe broke into applause.

"It's about time," the Tugger growled softly before kissing his new queen. And, the rest of the tribe realized later, the curious cat was right. It really **was **about time!


End file.
